bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-76.118.64.106-20120617215201
Hi! It's me ShakeItUp, I just anted to take a break with writing my other story and write this one, it called: Nonny and Deema in: It was never meant to be We start off at Deema's house, she invited Nonny and asked if he could help her with her homework, and he said yes Deema's Room Deema; Thanks Nonny for helping me with my homework Nonny; No problem.... Just then their was a knock on the door, and Deema answers it, leaving Nonny there in the room, he peaks out through a crack in the door At the doorway Deema; Tony! Hi! * kisses his cheek * So glad ur here Tony; Yeah, I just finished football practice, u free tonight Deema; Sorry, I gotta study for my biology test with a friend of mine Tony; Can I meet this friend Deema; Sure Then Nonny quickly swims back to his seat, knocking over a chair, he puts the chair back in place and scrambles to his seat. He fumbles with his pencil, then starts pretend writing just as Deema opens the door with Tony right behind him Deema; Nonny? Nonny; Yeah Deema; This is Tony, He's been my boyfriend my boyfriend ever since the first day of Fishington High School Nonny; Oh, uh, hi nice to meet u Tony Tony; Nice to meet u to Nonny, Deema's told me loads about u, great to see u in person Tony slaps Nonny on the back as a " manly " greeting, Nonny almost loses his eyeballs when he slaps him, Nonny says a few French words in his head and gets back to work Toby; Quiet, eh Deema; Hmm, I don't know he was fine before Tony; Maybe I should give him a pep talk, ok love, be right back Tony grabs Nonny arm and brings him out in the hallway, then he grabs Nonny's shirt and gives him a " pep " talk Tony ; Listen, I know why ur angry, every since I showed up u have ur little secret crush on MY girl, well u can quit the little kid stuff, get into the real world Nonny, find another one cause this ones taken Toby drops Nonny in the floor and opens the door, when he sees Deema right there giving him an evil eye Deema; Did I just hear, Wat I thought I heard Tony; No, course not Deema; Yes , I did, of u were my real boyfriend u'd obviously not lie to me, and if u ARE my boyfriend then u'd have treated my BEST FRIEND a little more kindly, than Wat I just saw Tony ; Well, who cares..... Deema; I CARE, Tony Tony; Fone, whatever Deema; We're through this is the third time u did this to one of my guy friends, u did it to Gil, u did it to Goby , and now ur doing it to Nonny, get outta my life, I don't wanna never see u again Tony; Fine Tony swims out of her house/life Deema; U ok Nonny; Yeah Deema; I have one question Nonny; Wat is it Deema; Do u really have a crush on me Nonny; * turns a deep shade of red * Yes Deema; I've kinda had a crush on u too, but for our friends sake let's keep it between u and me, ok Nonny; Ok Deema; Thanks All of the sudden Nonny hugs Deema and she hugs him back, 5 minutes later Nonny leaves, and Deema's left in her room, smiling to herself That was romantic! - Rocky Ewwwwww!!! -Scootalooo Awwwwww!!!! - AppleBloom It's my best one yet! - Me + ShakeItUp +